


Love is like a roller coaster

by Shippyuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Langst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, eventual self-harm, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippyuu/pseuds/Shippyuu
Summary: After defeating Zarkon, the paladins went back to earth. A few months after their arrival, Lance got nightmares and anxiety attacks and the only thing that can comfort him is a certain half-galra boy...





	1. Prolouge

It was a quiet day. Lance was sitting in front of the Garrison. He still can't believe that they made it back to earth and it's still hard for him to believe that everything is finally over.  
Zarkon was finally defeated, Pidges family was reunited and Shiro got back safe. You could say everything turned out well, but not for Lance.  
Right after Voltron came back to earth, Lance flew back home as fast as he could to see his family again, but had to return to the Garrison three months afterwards, just like Pidge, Matt and Hunk did. 

Keith started school only a few weeks after their return and so did Shiro. He and Allura bought a small apartment near the Garrison where they are keeping an eye on Keith, because he had to stop staying at his old rotten shack in the middle of the desert.  
Lance never understood why he was so attached to the old building anyways. He was just happy to be back home and tried to spend most of his time with his beloved family on his free weekends. 

Since he got back home, Lance hasn't suffered from nightmares once, but as soon as he moved to the dorm at the garrison his anxiety started and became worse every single day.  
The fear of losing his friends or his family drove him insane.  
They were just a few miles away but he still got attacks in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter One

Alone in his dark dorm room he sat on his bed, covered in sweat, panting loudly.   
Again he had one of those nightmares.   
It's always the same.   
As soon as he falls asleep the nightmare begins.   
Lance and Blue in the middle of the space, far away from his friends, far away from his family. He could only see a huge fleet of Galra soldiers leaded by Lotor, chasing him through space.   
When he first had this dream, he tried to fight the ships, but it was impossible and they always got him. After several times he surrendered and didn't even tried to fight back because he knew that there wouldn't be a chance for him to escape. Even though he knows that Zarkon and Lotor are defeated, his dreams still feels real.

Lance stroke his sweaty hair back and grabbed his phone.   
It was 3 am.   
He wasn't even surprised. An annoyed groan escaped his throat as he put his phone back on the table next to his bed and stood up.   
He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The only thing that could calm him down now is food and a special phone call, so he aimed for a box of Chinese take out he had left from last night.   
Still shaking of fear, he went back to his bed and unlocked his phone. Meanwhile he tried to open the box with his other hand and took a bite that was spitted out by him just a second later.   
That food was at least a month old… at least it tasted like that.   
Without hesitation he started typing the well-known phone number. Lance knew that this call will calm him down like it always does. Thinking about his dream, the person on the other side of the line picked up.

"Lance... do you even know how late it is? ... *sigh* whatever... give me 10 minutes and don't fall asleep again." 

His friend’s voice disappeared and a smile grew on Lances face. He knows him too well.   
Lance grabbed his pants and his shirt and rushed over to his bathroom. He stripped down his shorts and threw them on the pile of clothes in the corner of his bathroom. Afterwards he grabbed a Towel from his shelf and placed it on the shower´s handle. Turning on the water, he jumped in the shower and closed the door. The warmth of the water slowly spreaded across his body, sending shivers down his spine.   
Lance washed his hair and enjoyed the tickling drops as he started to sing one of his favorite songs. Recessed in his song he didn't realize how his door opened and the voice he heard on the phone before started screaming his name. 

"Hurry up, you idiot. I still want to sleep a little bit before school." 

Lance picked up his towel from the handle and tied it around his hips.   
Outside of his bathroom he recognized his favorite mullet sitting on the floor next to a bag with food. "Took you long enough, morron. Now come over and eat something. I bet you're hungry." The black haired boy turned around and grinned at Lance. 

"Thanks Keith, I really owe you one."   
"You said that the last five times as well and I still haven't seen any of my coffees."

Keith started laughing.  
A sight that was once so rare has become a daily thing in his life. Ever since they found Shiro and Matt, Keith was more often in a good mood and he and Lance even became really close friends.   
The pressure of being a Paladin really brought them together and made the whole group to an own little family. Lance doesn't mind that at all, no, he is happy about having so many people to care about, even though his anxiety is still there.  
Every time he and Keith are together, Lance forgets all his insecurities and homesickness.   
The only thing he can think of in these situations is Keith and even he seems to enjoy their time together.   
Lance put on his lion slippers, went to Keith and sat down, leaning on Keith's shoulder.   
At first he hesitated but then started to pet the brown haired boy next to him.   
"You know, Keith... I am really happy that we became such great friends and I am feeling bad that you always have to come over in the middle of the night to comfort me just because I can't get over it."   
"Don't say such things. I know how hard it is for you to be alone. I don't care if you call me every second night around this time, I just want you to feel secure..." 

Keith's voice got quieter with every word he said. Lance could totally tell how embarrassing this whole topic is for Keith and he really appreciates his concern. 

"Thanks man, but that's not what I meant. I want to give you something in return but since your birthday was not that long ago, I thought that it would be best if we just... you know... do something together... maybe the others have time.."  
"Just spit it out already"   
"Alright. How about we go to a Theme Park together? There is one near my home and on this way we could even visit my parents..." 

Lance looked down as he finished his sentence. He didn't want Keith to think that the theme park is just a lame excuse for visiting his parents again. 

"Sounds great, I'm in. We should ask Pidge and Hunk if they want to go as well, tomorrow." 

Keith turned to Lance in order to cheer him up. And it worked.   
As soon as Lance saw the wide smile on Keith's face he started smiling as well. 

Man… his smile really is catching.  
"Anyways, we should eat the pizza and head to bed, we still have school tomorrow."   
"Wait... you brought pizza? Keith, I love you, man. Honestly, you're the best." 

His smile grew even wider as he saw the pizza Keith brought and they started eating and chatting about random stuff.   
After they finished the meal Lance headed home to the bathroom and Keith sat down on Lance´s bed. 

The tall boy actually took quiet long in the bathroom so Keith decided to take off his clothes except for his shorts and laid down in the middle of the bed and spread his arms to his sides. He turned his head around and starred at the glow stars Pidge and Shiro drew at the ceiling when Lance moved in.   
A warm feeling started to spread in his chest. Still gazing at the ceiling, Lance entered the room again and Keith's turned around. 

"What where you doing there?" 

Lance asked him with a confused smile. 

"I tried to sleep, but you keep waking me up. That's pretty annoying, you know?" 

Keith grinned, looking at the towel on Lance´s head.   
As soon as he said that Lance started walking towards the small bed and crawled underneath the blanket.   
Keith reached out to the light switch as he heard Lance mumbling something in Spanish. He turned off the light and laid down again. It became a habit sharing his small bed, just like the calls in the middle of the night and the midnight snacks consisting of take out or pizza.  
Buenas noches, Keithy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that´s the first official chapter   
> thank you so much for your kudos, I really appreciate it   
> See you in two weeks and have a nice day :D


End file.
